


A Paper Cut and Old Parchment

by Palmetto_Blue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harmione, Harmony - Freeform, Marriage Law Trope, mostly fluffy, otp, please don't read if you hate marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palmetto_Blue/pseuds/Palmetto_Blue
Summary: Ancient curses are tricky things...and even Hermione makes a mistake now and again!





	A Paper Cut and Old Parchment

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the organizers of this collection! What a fun idea for Harry's birthday!  
I'd also like to thank Ianthe for giving this story a read. She cleaned it up quite a bit for you all! 
> 
> I have largely stopped writing, but this is an excerpt culled from a larger Marriage Law fic which has been languishing on my computer for ages. You've gotten the meat of it here, and perhaps one day I'll finish the whole thing - if you tell me you want to know the whole story! 
> 
> #Harmony #OTP #Harmione

The Ministry owl scratched at the kitchen window at seven in the morning as Hermione was putting a dollop of milk in her tea. She felt her heart drop into her stomach as she collected the official-looking document from the imperious creature. She briefly considered opening the missive, but discarded the notion and tossed it to the middle of the table to await Harry and Ron’s appearance for breakfast. She knew she wouldn’t have long to stew over the possible contents. They would be down directly.  
True to her instinct, she heard them clambering down the stairs only a few minutes later. Harry stopped short when he saw the cream colored parchment. 

“So that’s it, then?” 

Ron, wiping the sleep from his eyes, stumbled a halt after almost running over the motionless  
Harry. “It’s here already? Blimey.” 

Hermione nodded. “I didn’t open it. I thought we’d do it together.” 

“Coffee. I need coffee for this.” Harry made his way directly to the stove and began making his favorite blend. “Ron - want a cup?”

“Straight black, mate.Thanks.” Ron accepted the steaming brew and blew on it as Hermione unrolled the decree and read aloud. 

"Whereas the most recent census of 2004 has demonstrated an appreciable decline in the magical population  
Whereas the Wizarding War of 1998 inflicted extensive casualties onto the population, 

The ancient “Marriage Curse,” circa 930 AD will trigger within two years without extraordinary action.  
Therefore, the Wizengamot has instituted a Marriage Program requiring all wizards and witches of marriageable age to seek their life partners and to have children in an effort to insure the so-called Marriage Curse will not re-appear in Wizarding Britain. The specifics of the program are as follows:  
1) All wizards and witches of marriageable and child-bearing age (17 - 40, no longer in school) are directed to marry as soon as possible. The Ministry will waive all costs associated with a bonding ceremony performed by a Ministry official.  
2) All couples are to have at least three children within the next ten (10) years. A pregnancy is desired within the year, but a birth by two (2) years is required, two (2) children within seven (7) years, and three (3) within ten (10). More children are encouraged where means are possible.  
3) In the unlikely event that children are not physically possible, certification must be made by two (2) separate Healers, both bound by a vow of honesty. Couples in this situation are encouraged to adopt if possible.  
4) The Ministry will be available for aid in performing the ‘matrimonium praestabilis’ spell to assist in finding a suitable spouse.  
5) All marriages need to be ‘unitatas sponsus;’ that is, the binding marriage ceremony bonding all couples until death do they part.  
6) In cases of same-sex unions, couples will be required to attempt to have children via surrogates or fertility rites. Details for specific cases will be forthcoming. 

The nature of the situation is so dire that those who refuse to participate can expect that the Marriage Curse will activate of its own volition within a two year time span, likely sooner, hence removing all possibility of a personal choice. Information on the historical precedence and consequences of the curse is attached. Please direct all inquiries to the Department of Bonding and Marriage, 3rd Floor, Ministry of Magic, London.  
A demonstration of the process by which ‘matrimonium praestabilis’ spell is conducted will be given by the Department of Mysteries on Monday at 10am, 2pm, and 4pm. The demonstration at 10 is for Ministry employees and the press while the ones at 2 and 4 are open to the public on a first come, first serve basis, space allowing. Beginning next week, all interested persons may perform the spell during regular business hours; appointments are highly recommended as long wait times are expected. 

Post Script: Ms. Granger - please be prepared to teach the spell to help inform the public of its nature and procedures. You will not be expected to perform it for yourself in public, of course, but rather to merely demonstrate the process. Tell Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley that I need to see them today at 10am in my office with you. Thank you."

Harry held out his hand, gesturing for the parchment, which Hermione handed over without complaint. There was really nothing there she hadn’t expected. Actually, the news was better than she’d hoped. The Ministry wasn’t requiring that couples marry those indicated by the spell, but rather allowing freedom of choice. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Hermione met Harry and Ron outside the Minister for Magic’s office five minutes before their meeting time. 

“I think I’d rather face Voldemort again,” Harry said glumly as he opened the door for Hermione and Ron. His comment had perhaps the opposite effect than he intended as Ron and Hermione laughed. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh, Harry, it’s not. But if I don’t laugh, I think I’ll cry.” Hermione giggled. 

Her attitude pulled an unwilling smile from Harry. “Yeah, you’re right. I just hope the spell doesn’t say ‘Sorry, nobody for you. You’re cursed!’” 

“It’ll probably give me Viktor, and then where will I be?” Hermione snickered and then sobered immediately. “Oh, Godric, that would be awful. Will you marry me instead, Harry? Ron? One of you?” 

Before either of them could answer, Deirdre Kathleen interrupted. “The Minister is waiting. Please go in.”

Kingsley stood and greeted the so-called Golden Trio. He felt for them; he really did. They’d sacrificed so much for Britain, and now, they, no he, would be asking them to sacrifice even more. First their adolescence, now their young adult years. If only there were some other way. But there wasn’t. The ugly truth was that he needed them. Badly. 

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, thank you for coming. Please, have a seat.” He gestured to the three visitors’ chairs arranged in front of his desk and watched as the Trio made themselves moderately comfortable. He considered the best way to approach them, Gryffindors that they were. In the end, he went for straightforward. 

“I assume Ms Granger has filled you both in on the upcoming announcement and its impact on us all?” At their nods, he continued. “I’m sorry to do this, but I need to ask you to consider being publicly supportive of the measures taken by the Wizengamot.” 

Harry, always rotten at hiding his feelings, spoke first. “With all due respect, Minister, why are you asking us then?” 

“I’m asking you three because you are the single best hope we have of making this work and saving the next generation from forced marriages much too young, Harry.” Kingsley had been leaned back in his chair, but sat up and clasped his hands deliberately in front of him. “We’re asking you to marry and have kids perhaps sooner than you’d like, but you are of age, you’ve had an opportunity to grow up a bit.”

“Minister, the wizarding world took our childhood from us. Now, you’re asking for the rest of our lives too! Don’t you think we’ve done enough?” Harry demanded. 

“Harry.” A voice the trio had not heard in six years spoke from behind them. They all turned slowly to see the portrait of a very familiar face. “You brave man. It’s wrong to have to ask this of you. But please trust me, one last time. You will find happiness.” 

“Headmaster.” Harry breathed. “What do you mean?” 

“Harry, you are destined for happiness. I’ve always known this. Trust your feelings and trust the spell.” With that cryptic message Dumbledore turned and shambled off down the path in his portrait.

“No, wait, Headmaster!” The portrait figure merely waved jauntily as he meandered away, stopping to smell flowers and greet small people in the background. “Dammit. And he’s gone again.” 

“Will you do this for us, Harry? Will you publicly support this law?” Kingsley asked. 

Harry’s jaw set. “I’ll think about it. But Ron and Hermione are going to make their own decisions.” 

“I could order you to.” Kingsley offered.

“That, Minister, would be a mistake.” Hermione interjected crisply. “Harry may love his job, but he doesn’t need it. Ron is already working out his notice, and I can find another job immediately.” 

Kingsley blinked. “I see, Ms. Granger.” 

“Minister, I believe I speak for us all when I say that we’ll think about it.” Ron made the most diplomatic statement of the afternoon, stunning Kingsley who had always thought of Ron as the least tactful of them all. Perhaps he should reconsider his opinion of Mr. Weasley. 

“Of course, Mr. Weasley. Thank you for that.” Kingsley cleared his throat. “As you three know, I will be conducting a press conference this afternoon. Since you have agreed to think about supporting this law, can I at least have your assurance that you will not publicly oppose it for the time being?” 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all exchanged glances. Kingsley couldn’t read the looks, but breathed a sigh of relief when he received three short nods of affirmation. 

“Thank you all. Will you be at the press conference this afternoon?” 

“If I’m expected to teach others the matrimonium praestabilis spell on Monday, then I think my time would be better served working on that,” Hermione answered.

“And we have a potential Dark witch to investigate.” Harry added. “With Ron leaving, I’d like to get that tied up before his last day.” 

“Fair enough. Thank you for coming this morning.” Kingsley stood, signaling the end of the meeting. He watched as his three guests left. They weren’t happy; however, he would bet his favorite hat that they would come around eventually. But in the meantime, he had a press corps to pacify.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione was running late. And she was frustrated. She stood over the ancient parchment, brow furrowed in thought. This should work, and she really didn’t have time to complete the spell for herself before the 10am conference. She hastily stacked the wayward papers on her desk, hissed at an errant paper cut, threw her robes over her shoulder, tossed her wand in her large tote, and carefully gathered the charmed parchment for transport to the small auditorium where she could set up on the small dais that would project her image and that of the parchment onto the wall behind her. 

Harry, bless him, was waiting for her in the auditorium. “Hold this, and this.” She thrust out her bag, which he hung over his arm, and the parchment, which he handled as carefully as she had. She pulled her navy blue robe over her patterned wrap dress, making the outfit completely forgettable and totally professional. A drop of blood from the paper cut fell onto the sleeve, and Hermione pressed her fingers together to staunch the blood. “Bloody papercut.” 

Harry laughed softly to himself as he acted the part of a pack mule and winced regretfully when she covered up the figure-hugging dress. “I like that dress; you look nice.” 

“Oh, thanks. But you know, can’t wear anything too Muggle-looking for these Ministry things.” 

“Yeah. Still that stupid prejudice against Muggles. You’d think they’d know better by now.” He handed her back the parchment which she carefully arranged for viewing. As her fussing over the parchment continued in his view for an unnecessarily long time, he cleared his throat. “Uh, Hermione. You know I don’t mind helping, but if you could, um, take your purse?” He held out the offending bag for her to collect. 

“Oh, sorry.” She grabbed the bag, pulled out her wand, disillusioned the bag, and put it under the table out of sight, wincing when the paper cut opened again. “So, I didn’t hear from you this weekend. What did you do?” 

Harry shrugged. “I needed some time alone, went to the Hebrides. Thought about how pissed I am about this. Got over it. That kind of thing.” Hermione looked at him sympathetically. 

“I get it. I spent Saturday down at Prawle’s Point. Watched the ocean for a bit. Helped me put the past two weeks in perspective, if that makes sense.” They both paused and reflected for a moment. “So, where’s Ron? What did he do this weekend?” 

Harry’s lips turned up in a grin. “He was with Hannah all weekend. They’re getting fairly serious, even if they’ve only been together for three weeks. He’s really happy, Hermione.” 

“It’s perfect, isn’t it? He’ll love having the connection at the Leaky, right?” 

“Yeah. I think that’s where he wants to go the next time we have our Thursday night dinner. Wants to formally introduce her as his girlfriend.” 

The auditorium had been filling up while they were talking. Ron waved at them from the back wall, his red hair and height drawing their attention. “Right then, I’m going to go stand with Ron. You’ll do great, Hermione. See you afterwards?” 

“Yes. Meet me here and we can get lunch.” 

Hermione gave the auditorium a few more minutes to fill up and began her presentation. 

“Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. I am Hermione Granger, and I will be demonstrating the matrimonium praestabilis spell today. This spell was developed in 932 by Rolf Sponsus to help determine a person’s best match. As you may recall from third year History of Magic, the wizarding world was in the midst of a spell which was drawing people together very unexpectedly. He wanted to help ease the transition, so he invented this parchment and spell. By all accounts, it was quite successful. Are there any questions?” 

She looked around the room, and pointed to a reporter with her hand raised. “Yes, Ms Granger, have you done the spell for yourself, and if so, who are the lucky wizards?” 

“I’ve not completed the spell, and if I had, I would not be divulging that information without their consent. But you bring up a good point, you will be doing this spell for yourself, and not publicly, nor will the Ministry release these names to the public. Are there any other questions?” 

“Why has this spell been kept from the public for so many years?” An eager wireless correspondent yelled from the sixth row.

“Well, after the marriage spell discontinued, and people began to choose their own partners again, it just fell out of fashion, and about five hundred years ago was classified as a secret within the Department of Mysteries. Anyone else?” 

Hermione fielded a barrage of questions, but finally got to the heart of the matter. “Now, I’m going to demonstrate the procedure for this spell. It’s really quite simple. This spell requires just a drop of your blood, which you will touch to your wand. I am not going to do that because I don’t want to perform the spell for the entire Ministry and press corps. But, once it’s absorbed, you will make this motion — “ Hermione demonstrated the crisp sideways flick back and forth — “and say ‘matrimonium praestabilis’ and touch the tip of your wand to the parchment.” She looked around the room after she touched the tip of her wand to the parchment. “Are there any questions?” 

Stunned silence greeted her. She looked to Harry and Ron on the back wall and saw Harry stagger, caught by Ron’s hand on his shoulder. But a wide grin split Ron’s face as Harry stared at the projection behind her. A cold lick of dread formed her stomach as she turned. A third name was appearing beside hers. 

"Hermione Jean Granger - Harry James Potter - Draco Lucius Malfoy"

How could this have happened? She turned over the events of the last few minutes and looked down at her hand and her wand. The paper cut. Grabbing her wand, shoving it in her bag. The paper cut opening up again. Getting organized and pulling out her wand. 

A lowly papercut. 

It all flashed before her eyes in just moments. When she turned around Harry was halfway down the aisle, eyes glittering behind his glasses. 

Pandemonium erupted in the auditorium, she knew right then - it was going to be alright. Come what may, she and Harry would face it as they’d faced everything life had thrown at them - they’d do it together.


End file.
